Cerys and the Amulet of Aranosia
by potters-writer13
Summary: Cerys is 16 and need to save the faerie world of Aranosi from the evil pixie, Jesta.
1. Cerys' Discovery

Chapter 1  
  
She rummaged through the treasure box in the corner of the dirty attic. Dust and moth-eaten chunks of wood flew everywhere. 'Aha,' she thought to herself, 'Found it.' Pulling out the old book, she blew hard at the cover, which was thick with dirt. She tugged the bottom of her shirt up and wiped at the front cover. There it was. Emblazoned in gold lettering with dull red patterning around it, the words shined up at her:  
  
She recognised this as 'Faerie' in an ancient language. Tucking the heavy book under her arm, she traipsed back downstairs towards the study. In a cloud of dust, she dumped the book on the paper-littered desk. Carefully, so as not to tear the delicate pages, she opened the book. Turning over the first two pages, she stared down at the inscription, which bore her name on top:  
Cerys.  
  
You are at your point of knowing  
You have reached your point of growing  
Your past is a great realm of immortality  
You are ready to know your true nationality  
This book may guide you on your way  
Now wrote in history on this day  
On your 16th birthday may you find out  
Who you are and what you are all about.  
  
~Iambini~  
  
She gazed down at the confusing inscription, holding her breath as she dared to turn the next page. A light, brighter than the brightest, shot out of the middle of the page. She recoiled back and stared. The light split into a fountain at the top and small beads of light emerged from it and floated around her. As the other beads died away, one particular bead danced in front of her, the most beautiful song emerged and found its way to her ears. The song was so soft; she couldn't make out the words. Cerys closed her eyes and she swayed to the music, unaware of her own actions. To her dissatisfaction, the music stopped. Looking down at the desk, she jumped, startled at what she saw. Sitting on the edge of the chestnut wood desk, was a little woman. She couldn't have been more than 3 inches high, with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her hair was long and red and she had the most stunning clothes on. Her shirt was cropped so short it showed her elusive waist. Her shorts were the same as the top, but barely came down her legs. Cerys noticed a small badge with a miniature twister decorated on it. She wore no shoes on her feet. Cerys stared, mouthing wordlessly at her. When she had sat into the seat behind her, the little lady stood up. She gracefully skipped a couple of steps before she stood and giggled softly. "My name is Nia." She said lightly. Cerys opened her mouth to speak, but Nia continued. "I am from Iambini Forest. Which is situated in Northwood. You wouldn't know it because it is not visible to the human kind. I live in a very small hut next to the great Fountain, Aranosia. Okay. I am here to tell you that your destiny has changed." Nia took a deep breath, and then furrowed her eyebrow at Cerys. Cerys sighed. "I don't get it. What do you mean my destiny has changed? What was it before?" Nia looked at her and smiled before answering. "You were going to be going to the Water Nymphs Realm to help them, but now you are to be coming with me to Iambini Forest to help us." Nia spoke as one commenting on the weather! Cerys ran her hand through her long black hair. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm just a normal, 16 year old girl. I'm going to be an accountant!" Nia giggled and shook her head. "You will be coming with me like your Mother did before you." Cerys' head snapped up at those words and she became angry. "My mother died ten years ago. Don't talk about her. I never knew her and she was never around anyway." Nia frowned at her. "Dead? Why no! Elaina is up at the hand of my Father. It was her destiny to join us too. She has been with us for ten wonderfully long years and now she has given me instructions to bring you to her this day." Nia looked at Cerys meaningfully. Cerys gawped back her mouth wide open in shock. "My - hang on, are you telling me my mother is alive and with your Father in this Aranosia place? You are crazy." Cerys turned away from her and pulled at her hair trying to make sense of it. Nia cocked her head to one side, watching Cerys. "Cerys, do you even know what I am? Do you even understand why we need you?" Cerys turned around to look at her, shaking her head slowly. "We are Iambini. Faeries of the Elements; Water, Earth, Air and Fire. I am a faerie of the Element Air. 100 years ago, I was destined to serve and guide your family. I go from generation to generation of the Matthews women. I wrote this book to tell you all you need to know and do." Nia sat with her feet tucked underneath her. "Are you telling me that you are an Element faerie from Aranosia who has guided my mother and you are now guiding me? Why me, what can I do?" Nia looked a little uncomfortable at these words. Cerys felt angry, confused and guilty all at once. "Aranosia is under threat. Someone is after our treasured Emerald Amulet and take over Aranosia. Our Queen is in distress." Cerys leaned heavily against the wall and stared disbelievingly at Nia. "Who is the Queen?" Cerys dreaded the answer. "Elaina." Nia whispered. "And why do they want the Amulet?" Nia jumped up. "The Amulet holds the faeries song. It gives you immortality and a power." Cerys felt interested now and was eager to know more. "What kind of power?" "That all depends. Here is mine." Nia rose up into the air and sprinkled what looked like silver dust all around the desk. She spiralled one hand around and a small twister emerged. Cerys gasped delightedly. This was no ordinary twister because it was gold, silver lights danced from the centre.  
Stepping slightly towards Nia, Cerys held out a quivering hand. Nia pushed her hands slowly outwards. The twister glided into Cerys' hands. It felt warm and ticklish. Nia blew air gently from her mouth until it disappeared. "I possess the Element Air. So you see, I am genuine." Cerys smiled and nodded. Nia beckoned to Cerys to follow her. A light opened up in the book. Nia jumped in and Cerys followed suit. She blacked out. 


	2. Aranosia

Chapter 2 .  
  
When Cerys awoke, she found she couldn't see. The light around her was so brightly white that it blinded her. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. Looking around, she understood that she was in a large hall. "Cerys? Cerys, we're here." Nia's voice was so close to Cerys' ear, and she sat up with a start. Cerys stared around. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked around properly. Columns of stone encrusted with diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds. Steps of crystal spiralled into the ceiling. Murals woven with gold glittered on the walls. Statues of each element; an emerald leaf, a sapphire tear drop, a ruby flame and a diamond twister. The whole place was bathed in light, which seemed to be coming from a small glass box in the centre of the room. That wasn't all that made Cerys gasp. Dancing in a circle around the lit box were more little people as small as Nia. Cerys stood up and looked around. She realised she had been holding her breath and let out some air in a long whoosh. "Nia, what is this place?" Nia looked up at Cerys and floated to land on her shoulder. "Welcome to Aranosia." Cerys stared behind her, trying to take in everything at once. Entranced by what she saw. Standing just outside the door, was the largest, sparkling water fountain she had ever seen. The water flowed in spirals with a golden glow coming off the surface. "Come on, we have to find my father." "Where is he? Is my mother with him? Which way do we go?" Nia pointed to the glass staircase. "We must climb all the way to the top and through the ceiling." Cerys looked all the way up. "But there is no way we can get up there, the steps lead into the ceiling!" Nia giggled. "Believe. Just climb the stairs. It'll be ok." Cerys shrugged and put one foot on the bottom step. She began to climb, counting them as she went. "34.35.36." Out of breath, she turned to Nia. "Ok, we're at 49, now what?" Nia danced off her shoulder to the 50th step. There was a gap on it that could only fit someone Nia's size. She sprinkled her dust on a bump in the floor. The bump rose and she pressed down on it. A small sliding door opened above Cerys' head. Smoke billowed from the opening. Cerys coughed and looked up. She put a hand on either side of the floor on the inside. Cerys climbed up and found herself in a sheer silver room. Sitting in a large chair, was a man dressed in a grey robe with a twister on his badge. Next to him sat a beautiful young lady with long black hair, braided with gold. She had a sapphire water droplet on her badge. The young woman rose as she saw Cerys. "Cerys? Is it really you? I knew you'd come!" She opened her arms wide and went towards her. Cerys took a step back. Elaina looked confused at her daughters' reaction. "Cerys what's the matter?" "You left me to come here. I had nobody and you left me." Elaina felt hurt. "But I don't get it. Yes, I apologise for leaving you, but I was needed here. You haven't understood.no. I was always there with you. At your nativity play in year 2 when you played Mary, or that time you had the measles one day but recovered by the next. Have you never wondered why that had happened?" As Cerys shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. "The song. Have you never heard the song?" "No. I don't understand. I only ever heard that song in my dreams, the same night as." She paused, a look of sudden realisation dawning on her tear-streaked face. ".the same night as my measles cleared up." She finished. Cerys ran into her mothers' arms and Elaina held her tightly. Nia began to clap and the man joined in. "Come, let me introduce you to Sam. Sam, this is my daughter Cerys." The man stood up and held out a hand. Cerys noticed that his eyes were not sapphire blue like his daughter, but shocking grey. His red hair was flecked with silver. "Hello Cerys, welcome to Aranosia. Please sit." Before Cerys could ask where, Nia had sprinkled her dust and the dust had materialised into a small gold pouf. Cerys sat down and prepared herself for what she was about to hear. 


	3. Receiving the Amulet

Chapter 3  
  
Sam sank into his chair and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Now, what I am about to tell you is very important, so please listen closely. We are in dire need of your help. As Nia has told you, the Emerald Amulet is under threat, along with the rest of Aranosia. The Faeries Song is very special to us." He took a deep breath. Cerys cleared her throat. "I know that it gives immortality and a power, but why so important? And why the Amulet?" "The Amulet holds the Faeries Song inside the emerald. The song is what we have to represent our kind. Its all we have." Cerys was thinking of asking the question she had been pondering since Nia showed her powers. "What can each power do?" Sam smiled. "Fire, they can create fire, walk through it and dominate it. It it's the same with air, water and earth. The faerie that possesses this power cannot dominate any other element, but can oppose it greatly. This is important because you will possess all four of the elements." Sam sat back and waited for Cerys' reply. She felt overwhelmed. "Why do I need all four? What am I going to use them for? I'm confused as it is!" Cerys shifted in her pouf. A million thoughts were running through her mind. "Cerys. We need you to wear and protect the Amulet. You must guard it with your life. Once the Amulet goes around your neck, it cannot come off unless I personally remove it." "But what am I using it for?" "There is a pixie after the Amulet." Cerys snorted. "Pixies? Aren't they harmless faerie folk?" Sam laughed scornfully. "Harmless? No. This isn't just any pixie. This is Jesta." Nia and Elaina both shuddered at his words. "Jesta has many powers, much greater than ours. He wants the Amulet for himself." "But if he has powers greater than yours, then why does he want the Amulet?" "Because he wants the one thing he cannot have. Immortality." Cerys stood up, pulling at her hair. "And you want me to protect it. How?" "You must wear it and you will be filled with immortality and all the four elemental powers. You can only defeat him if you believe. Here is the Amulet." Nia handed him the Amulet. It was glowing. The heavy gold chain held a thick set emerald, which seemed to have a dull, swirling mist in the centre. Sam gently laid the Amulet around her neck; it appeared to have burned into her very skin. It felt incredibly light on her. "There, you have it now. Nia shall help and guide you." Elaina stepped forward. "Be careful, my daughter. If you ever need me, send a message through Nia. Now go, start your journey." In a flash of light, Nia and Cerys had gone back to the attic. 


	4. Tried and Tested

Chapter 4  
  
Cerys stood up and looked around for Nia. She was sitting up on the book and was staring at the Amulet. It was glowing a mild greenish colour and there was a smell of flowers coming from it. Nia cocked her head to one side. "Your mother is making sure you got home safely." Cerys smiled. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed deeply. Nia fluttered down and pointed to the book. "Nia, there's no use pointing at it, I don't know what to do. What is this book for, does it train me for Jesta?" Cerys said, looking at Nia expectantly. Nia ruffled her wings and bit her lip. "Well, according to Sam, this book holds all details about the Elements and the Amulet. Plus it tells you how to deal with Jesta." Cerys walked over to the book and picked it up. Flicking through the pages, she caught the word 'Combat'. She opened the page up and what looked like a Samurai Sword looked back up at her.  
'The Samurai Sword holds many a power that mortal beings have not yet  
worked out how to find. The Sword can slice through any metal and can  
manipulate any substance if used correctly.' Cerys raised her eyebrows and let out a long, low whistle. "There is something you don't learn everyday! So, why does it tell me about the Sword? Do I need one?" Cerys noticed that her voice had risen to a worried tone as she spoke. Nia backed up and fluttered to the top of the nearby coat stand. "Calm down, look how far into the book you are! That's way past what you need to know just yet." "So what do I need to know.exactly." Nia took a deep thoughtful breath. "Well, look at page 4, you should see instructions for you." Cerys licked her index finger and flicked back the pages until she got to page 4. Scanning the page, she came across a paragraph that bore her name. She read quickly. Looking up at Nia, she furrowed her brow. "What does this mean?" Cerys looked down and licked her top lip. "This thing tells me that I have to take up martial arts, oh, not just any martial arts, ones that teach me to fight against Jesta! Like I'm going to walk into the sports centre and say, 'Hey, I need to protect a land called Aranosia that holds faeries of the Elements. Would you be a doll and hook me up with a martial art than can protect me against an evil pixie?' Get real Nia, that wont happen!" She slammed the book down onto the table and glared at Nia. Nia glared right back. "Look, I'm going to be around for quite a while, and I don't appreciate the fact that you keep leaping down my throat whenever you get upset about anything. That's going to stop now because I can't be putting up with that!" Nia breathed heavily, looking straight at Cerys. Cerys glanced guiltily at the book. "Sorry.this is the lousiest birthday ever! I'm just confused. That's all. I don't blame you Nia, but this bombshell has been dropped on me and I'm just trying to cope with it." Nia soared down onto her shoulder and lightly kissed her cheek. "We'll get through it. Just swallow it bit by bit. And try to keep your temper down ok?" Cerys smiled and nodded. Having one final glance at that book, she looked towards the attic hole. "I'm hungry.I've not eaten yet." She walked towards the attic hole and began to climb down the ladder, Nia following.  
  
Entering the kitchen, she flipped the light switch and the chandelier flickered then died. They were plunged into darkness. "Damn, I need a new bulb in there." Cerys shook her head at the ceiling. She was about to reach for the torch, but Nia tapped her arm. "Think of what you want really hard, then say the words; 'Fire Angel, light my room'. Trust me, it'll work." Nia nodded. Cerys screwed up her eyes and imagined the light coming on. She recited the words and to her surprise, the light flicked on. Cerys gasped and squealed in delight. "Wow! Do I say the name of the faerie and Element, and that will happen? Can I try again?" Nia nodded glad to see her enthusiasm. Cerys stood on a chair and got a glass down from the cabinet. Looking at the glass, she imagined it filling up with water. "Water Angel, fill my glass." Cerys clapped as the glass filled itself up. Picking up the glass, she sipped its contents. "It's pure as anything, much better than the supposedly pure water I buy from the shops. What else can I do, I mean with the Earth and Air powers?" Nia laughed and clapped her small hands. "Well, if it is too hot outside, you can hold a small tornado in the palm of your hand and cool yourself down. Or if it's too cold, you can hold a small hot air bubble in your hands. That is for the Air Element. For Earth, you can make any flower, tree or shrub grow at will." Nia stood back, looking very pleased that she had surpassed this information. Cerys beamed at her. "So you mean, I can manipulate any of the Elements at will, and there'll be no consequences?" "Yes, as you have been giving these powers for a special reason, there is no need for consequences because it is different circumstances." Cerys downed the rest of the water and opened up the cupboards in search of something to eat. Tapping the cupboard doors, she had an idea. "Nia, you know the Amulet is the centre power, is it possible for me to say what I want and it will happen? Like, if I want a certain food, will it appear?" Cerys looked hopefully at Nia. "Well, I'm sure it might work. You may as well try!" Nia settled her self at the edge of the chair to watch Cerys. Cerys got a plate down from the cupboard and concentrated her mind really hard on hot, delicious Spaghetti Bolognese. She suddenly caught a whiff of tomatoes and she opened her eyes to look at the plate. A pile of spaghetti was sitting on the plate, steam wafting off the top. "Oh gosh, I can't believe it worked. Do you want anything?" Nia shook her head. "I don't need to eat. My immortality and body keep me from being hungry for days at a time." Cerys had already made a start on spaghetti raised an eyebrow. With difficulty she tried to talk with her mouth full. "Really? Why? Ist 'cos you a faerie?" Nia looked at her, slightly disgusted. "Yes. We faeries don't need as much sustenance as you mortals." Nia giggled at her as a string of spaghetti slapped her in the side of the cheek, leaving a long line of red sauce. Cerys glanced up at her from her plate of food. "What? Have I got sauce somewhere?" Nia nodded and rolled onto her side laughing. Cerys peeked in the mirror beside her and wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. Picking up her fork, she started to eat again. When she had finished, Nia stood up. "Come on, we have some work to do." Nia raised a sceptical eyebrow at Cerys as she saw her screw up her eyes in concentration. An apple-pie accompanied by ice cream appeared on the table. "I love this new power thing!" Cerys tucked into her pie and although Nia was smiling, she rolled her eyes. 


	5. Gardening for the Insane

Chapter 5.  
  
Cerys burped loudly and rubbed her stomach gingerly. "Well, that's lady-like." Nia smiled. Cerys grinned back at her. "Leave me alone, I like my food." Pushing her chair back from the table, Cerys stood up. "Come on, my little faerie friend, as you say, we have trials and tribulations to overcome." Switching of the new light in the kitchen, she made towards the staircase. Nia floated up ahead of her. Pushing the attic door open, she took hold of the book and turned towards Nia. "Lets bring this to the living room." Cerys picked up the heavy book and then changed her mind. "You know, I'm feeling kind of adventurous. How about we leave the book thing until tomorrow. I want to try out some powers.but in the real world, not in the house." Nia gasped. "Nobody knows about Aranosia. You can't just go into the street and practise your powers. People will realise!" Cerys folded her arms. She pulled at her hair for a minute whilst trying to figure out where she could practise privately. She then had an idea. Smiling, she looked towards the garden door. "I haven't decorated for 3 years. What do you think? Shall we work in the garden? It needs a good once-over." Nia nodded and a smile spread over her face. Cerys jogged into the kitchen and opened the key-cupboard. Pulling out the back door key, she beckoned Nia to follow. It had been raining while Cerys had been eating and the usually dry soil was lush and soft. Worms were peeping out the top of the supple earth, welcoming the recent rainfall. Cerys clapped her hands together and looked around. The once pink shed was now a faded brown, the hyacinth bushes were putrid and the flowers were drooping. Nia shook her head. "In the Gardens of Aranosia, the walls are banked with sprays of flowers in every colour you can think of. Trees as tall as mountains over-shadow the opulent green grass. Lawns spread out 50 acres and the lawns are inhabited by every magical creature you can imagine." Nia looked down impressively at Cerys. Cerys rolled her eyes at her. "Ok, Miss Goody - Goody, let's get started on this garden. You're lucky this is a detached house; I can use my powers when I like and how I like and no one needs worry about it." Nia soared around Cerys' garden, muttering to herself. When she had made it back round to Cerys, Cerys was staring at her with a look of concern. "What?" Nia asked innocently. "Are you feeling ok? Why did you just fly around my garden muttering like some insane maniac?" Nia laughed. "I was just taking measurements. You know, to see how big it is. Its tiny compared to what I'm used to. We need to extend it by an acre." Nia clicked her tiny fingers and the garden seemed to lengthen and widen! Cerys' jaw dropped. "What? How'd you do that? Actually don't answer." Nia laughed again and spread her hands wide, indicating the new size of the garden. Cerys shook her head, amazed. "Ok, lets get to work.ummm.ok." Cerys screwed up her eyes in concentration, and short green grass began to rise from the earth. It grew longer until it was about 2 inches high. A small pattering made Nia look up. Rain was falling on the new grass and small flowering shrubs were sprouting upwards. Nia began reciting the colours as they emerged. "Gold, silver, bronze, aubergine, grape, mauve, pink, yellow, orange, azure, lavender, honey, peach, thistle, sky blue, lime, red, slate, maroon, blue - Cerys, you're doing it!!!" Nia squealed and clapped as chrysanthemums and climbing roses covered the walls and fences. Out of nowhere, deep evergreen bushes sprouted around the edges. A path, which wound its way from the door to the centre of the garden, formed a circle and a diamond fountain rose from the middle. A fat little cherub was atop the fountain and crystal clear water was spraying from its mouth. Admiring her work, Cerys stood back to look. "Pretty good for a beginner, don't you think?" Cerys smiled. She sighed, satisfied with her work. She turned to face Nia. "Nia, its time we looked up some combat." Nia nodded and they headed towards the study. 


	6. Interuptions

Chapter 6.  
  
Plopping herself down at her brown leather chair, Cerys dusted off her black trousers. "Nia, get the book, I can't be bothered with going all the way up to come all the way down again." Nia clicked her little fingers and the book materialised in front of Cerys.  
  
"Ok, so when do you think my first encounter with Jesta will be? I mean, is he going to pop up from behind the couch during scary films?" Cerys laughed at her own joke, Nia didn't. "Jesta isn't a joke, Cerys. He is seriously evil. He is the one being that we fear. There is no stopping him! Well, now we have the Emerald Amulet you can defeat him." Nia bit her bottom lip, as she always did when she was worried. "Hang on, didn't Sam have the Amulet before I did?" "Yeah, why?" Cerys was confused. "Then why couldn't he fight Jesta, why wait all these years until my 16th birthday to tell me I have to do it?" Nia bowed her head. "That is not for me to explain. I just guide the women in your family. You are going to have to ask your mother that question for I cannot give you the answer." she said this so quietly that Cerys had to lean in to listen. Cerys was taken aback at this. Just as she was about to reply, the doorbell rang. Nia looked scared for a moment. "I am going to become invisible, you can see me when the person leaves, but I will be here the whole time." Nia disappeared. Cerys nodded and got up to answer the door. She opened it to find her best friend, Adele Peters, standing there. Before Cerys had a chance to say hello, Adele had burst through the door, nearly knocking Cerys over. Cerys shook her head and closed the door behind her. She dawdled her way into the front room and saw Adele sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa. "Hi Adele. What's up?" Cerys said this with a bored tone. Fortunately, Adele didn't even notice it. "Cerys it's terrible, it really is! Nicholas called me this morning and he finished with me! After 2 years of togetherness, he's done with me. I couldn't believe it. What should I do Cerys? Shall I try getting him back? Shall I mourn and weep for him? Or should I just leave it and get over myself? You have to help me, I'm in a big mess!" Adele finished this small proclamation with a loud heaving sigh, looking at Cerys desperately, as if the answers to life's hardest questions were scrawled across her face. Cerys fought the urge to burst out laughing. They had both been there before. Nearly every week Adele had someone to finish with her. She still didn't seem to realise that the boys at their school had only one thing on their minds, and that they didn't want to commit. So Adele spent most of her weekends worrying about who the next boy will be and if they can commit like she can and blah blah blah. It wasn't like they had been together for two solid years either. They were constantly on again, off again and Nicholas hadn't been entirely faithful throughout their mixed up boy-girl thing. Not that Adele knew that, of course. So here they were again, Adele in two minds about everything and Cerys bored out of her mind. Cerys sighed "Adele, we have been here countless times. You know that Nicholas wont finish with you forever and you know that he misses you already. So what I advise you to do is to go home and wait by the phone. He could be calling you already." Cerys knew herself that this was a desperate attempt to get her home because she wanted to continue working out how to save the world! Adele thought about this for a moment, twisting a long strand of ash blonde hair around her fingers. Then she stood up and looked down at her clothes. "Is it how I look? Is my hair wrong? Is what I am wearing all weird?" Cerys ran her eyes up and down her petite figure. All she could see were a 28" waist, slim hips and long legs. Covered of course in the latest fuzzy blue cashmere sweater, dark blue boot-cut jeans and the newest white trainers. All this accompanied by a long leather black jacket. Her face, porcelain looking and beautiful in a china doll kind of way, was shadowed by her shoulder length blond hair. She was positively stunning and nothing could change that. Not even Cerys, who always considered herself second- class against Adele. "No, Adele, it isn't how you look. The guys at school would do anything to go out with you. Look, go home and sort yourself out, come round on Saturday and we'll have a girls night in or something, ok?" Cerys nodded encouragingly. Adele nodded back and Cerys got up to walk her to the door. Adele allowed herself to be led to the door, but turned round and started gibbering her thanks. Cerys just smiled and pushed her out the door. Dusting off her hands, she made to walk back into the study, but the telephone rang. Groaning, she twisted herself around to go to the kitchen. "Hello?" "Hey Cerys its me." Cerys smiled, she knew full well that 'me' meant Alex, her sometimes- boyfriend. "Hey. How are you?" "Not to good actually, I called to ask you something.where were you today?" "I, er, was at home all day. I was cleaning out the attic." Cerys knew this wasn't entirely true, yes, she had been clearing the attic and no she hadn't been home all day. "Cez, I know when you are lying to me. Please don't. Where were you when I called at your house at round 3?" "I was in the attic. Seriously Alex, I was upstairs. Remember, my house is 4 floors plus attic, so it would have been pretty hard to hear you. Why did you want me?" Alex sighed and Cerys knew this was his routine sulky sigh. "I'm sorry for wanting to spend a little time with my girlfriend on her 16th birthday. Boy, what an idiot am I." "Don't get all upset on me Alex, sorry I didn't hear you, but that's not my fault. Thanks for the gesture, but I'm a little busy right now, so if you don't mind?" "No I don't mind. I'll call round on Sunday or something. If whatever you're doing is more important than me, then its fine." She hated it when he did this, but she had no patience for him today. "Ok, see you Sunday." Cerys hung up the phone before he could say goodbye 


	7. Charmed, I'm sure

Chapter 7.  
  
"Nia, where are you?" Cerys had returned to the study and her temper was rising. Nia popped out of thin air next to Cerys, which made her jump. "Cerys, I have just had a message form your mother, she says - ," "WHAT?! You had a message from my mum? What did she say? When did you see her?!" Cerys breathed heavily and looked wildly at Nia. "Stay here and keep yourself safe." Cerys looked confused. "I am staying here, now, what did my mum say?" "She said to stay put. Jesta knows you have the Amulet. You are going to have to put a protective blanket on the house. It will make it invisible to all magic kind. There's a certain Sapphire Charm you can place on the house and the attic. But I'm not entirely sure if it will work." Nia started to mutter to herself again. "What kind of Charm? Sapphire is associated with the Element of Water, right? Ok, so I'm looking at covering my house in a giant waterfall, right? Great, that will work. I don't think!" She slumped down on the chair again. Pulling the book towards her she opened it to the back. "Why are you reading the back of it? You know the Charm already." "Nia, if I knew the Charm, then I wouldn't be looking in here, would I?" She continued to flick through the book and stopped at a likely looking page. It was titled:-  
Water Charms.  
  
To protect your home from evil and/or magic, you need this Charm. This Charm is an Invisi - Drip Charm. What it does is makes your home invisible  
to all who look at it. To use Charm, stand in back yard and cause a waterfall of droplets to fall from roof, freeze the water so that a blanket  
of water covers house. Then use the Element Air to make it invisible.  
  
Cerys raised her eyebrows at the page. "How am I going to do that? I've barely used the Amulet!" Nia smiled. "It will be ok. Come on, let's use the Charm." Cerys got up and Nia followed her to the garden. Cerys stopped dead in her tracks. "Nia, the Amulet is glowing red. What does this mean?" Cerys was whispering. The Amulet was indeed glowing red, and a beam of light shot out of it to the garden door. The door illuminated red and Nia gasped. "Cerys," she whispered, trembling, "DUCK!" Another beam of light shot back at them. But Cerys stood up and faced the door. She put one hand over the Amulet, deflecting the beam. "Water Angel, hear me! Protect this house with your blanket, keep the evil away!" There was a loud rushing noise and the light was gone. Cerys stared blankly at the door. Nia had disappeared.  
  
*  
  
Cerys tried to catch her breath. She was shaking and the garden door had shattered. "Water and Air Angels, restore my door." Glass shards flew back into position in the door. Cerys sat down to stop her knees from shaking so much. She calmed herself down and realised that Nia wasn't there. "NIA??? NIA???" Cerys began randomly calling her name. She glanced around the living room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her somewhere. Nia was nowhere to be seen. "Oh God. Mum help me, where is Nia?" Cerys began talking to herself. She began to pace up and down. A rustling from the study made her stop dead. With one hand across the Amulet, she tiptoed toward the study door. She was prepared to shoot fire at whoever was in there. To her surprise, she found Nia lying on top of the table and one of her wings folded painfully over. She was pulling at the pages of the book, trying to get herself up. Cerys ran over to her and helped her up. "Nia, what are your wings made of?" Cerys looked down at the damaged wing. Nia grimaced. "Air, they are woven of air particles." Nia screwed up her face in pain as she tried to flex her back. Cerys put her hand over the Amulet. "Air Angel, fix Nia's wing." Almost at once, the wing began to unfold and repaired itself. Nia smiled gratefully. "Thank you. The blast at the door made me fly backwards and into the book, my wing just crumpled under me." Nia stood up and brushed off her shorts. "Do you have any idea what it was? Why did the door shatter and glow that way?" Cerys sat and watched her with a concerned look on her face. Nia wrinkled her forehead in thought. "Well, we hadn't put the Charm on the house, we still haven't. The words you said didn't work, but they at least scared off whatever it was. We should do that now before I explain." Nia floated up towards the ceiling and beckoned Cerys to follow. Cerys stood up and walked towards the garden door. Stepping outside, Cerys' teeth began to chatter. "Nia, it's freezing, let's get this over and done with." Cerys placed her left hand over the Amulet. "Water Angel, cause my roof to fall with water." As if someone began tipping water, a shower of pure and crystal water fell from the guttering. "Water Angel, freeze this shower." Cerys gasped. The sheet of water that had begun to fall had stopped in mid air. Without wasting time, she continued the Charm. "Air Angel, make this frozen sheet invisible to mortal and magic eyes." The crystal sheet of pure water had become invisible. Yet Cerys walked through it and all she felt was as if she had walked through a light veil. "Wow. I didn't realise the Charm would be this effective. So what happens if a magical being tries to enter the house? Do they get shot backwards? Or does it kill them?" Cerys looked so excited that Nia began giggling. "No, they can't be killed from the veil. They merely try to go through it and when they come out of the other side, they step into a parallel world; Just blackness really. It's happened to me before with one of my other associates. They put a Charm similar to this one and when I went through, nothing. Nothing was there until I stepped back." Cerys was bemused. "If that is so, can you go through this one without being 'lost'?" Nia laughed. She nodded her head and went through the veil and back into the house 


	8. Break from Madness

Chapter 8.  
  
It was 10am the next day and Cerys was sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar eating cereal. The mornings' news was on the TV but Cerys was too busy eating to listen. She looked up as Nia glided into the kitchen, her red hair rumpled and yawning widely. "M-m-morning Cerys." Cerys smiled and drained her bowl at the sink. She turned and leaned against the counter. Cerys looked down at her white polo neck jumper and wiped off crumbs. She did the same with her boot-cut black jeans. "Nia, it's Saturday today and Adele and I are going shopping. I need to buy some food to stock up on and I also have to collect some work in from school. Do you need anything whilst I'm out?" Nia seemed to wake up very quickly then and glared at Cerys. "No, I don't need anything, but how can you go out when we have so much to get through?" Cerys opened her mouth indignantly. "Look, I have made plans to go out and I am going. I have the Amulet if you need me. Go to Sam and my mum if you have to, but let me go for the day. Come on, please!?" Nia thought for a moment and nibbled the end of an abandoned Cheerio, which looked like a large doughnut against her tiny frame. "Well, ok. But if anything goes wrong, stop everything ok? Sort out any messes you get into yourself. I'm going back to Aranosia for the afternoon so I can get any new information you may need." Cerys smiled at her and walked into the hallway to get her jacket. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mantelpiece mirror and frowned. Shrugging, she pulled on her black leather jacket. "See you later, Nia. Be safe." Cerys pulled the door shut behind her.  
  
*  
  
Cerys drew herself up straight once she reached Adele's house. Adele's mother was always telling her to straighten up. Sighing, she pushed the doorbell. Adele opened the door and greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Cerys, come on in." Adele stood back and the led Cerys into the living room. "Mum's not home. Just so you know, Nicholas and I patched things up and I'm seeing him tomorrow. Where do you want to go today?" Adele threw herself down onto the white velour sofa. She fiddled with her pink jersey, which was accompanied by light blue flared jeans. Next to her on the sofa was a silver coloured body warmer. Adele had let her blond hair down today and she was looking up at Cerys expectantly. "Erm, how about we check out that new shopping centre on James Street? It looks pretty good." Adele stood up again and grabbed her warmer. "Come on, then. Lets go."  
  
*  
  
The shopping centre was busy with people of all ages. Adele had linked arms with Cerys and was dragging her from shop to shop. She already had three bags filled with clothes and make-up. "Adele, can we get something to eat before I faint, also, lets find a loo otherwise you are going to have one soggy friend!" Adele laughed and led her towards the nearest McDonalds. While Adele found a table and sat down, Cerys jogged over to the toilets. As Cerys was washing her hands, she felt something hot against her skin. It was the Amulet. Cerys looked down her jumper and saw it glowing gold. 'Light, why the hell is it glowing?!' Cerys was thinking frantically. There was a blinding light and Nia appeared beside her. Luckily, it was a disabled toilet so there were no other occupants around her. "Nia," Cerys hissed. "What are you doing here?!" "I have come to bring word. Jesta knows you are here. I must protect you at word of your mother. All time has stopped outside this toilet and you have got to put an enchantment on you and your friend. Here is the book - " The book materialised out of thin air. " - look up another Protection Charm, but for people. I must go." Before Cerys could say anything, Nia had gone. She flipped through the pages of the book.  
  
PROTECTION CHARMS.  
Say, "Light Angel, protect me and (say others' name). Protect us from  
magical  
Evil and harm"  
  
Cerys repeated these words carefully and the Amulet stopped glowing. She stepped out of the toilets. Everything was frozen. People who were eating had stopped halfway through and people talking looked like a still picture. Cerys giggled out of nervousness, screwed up her eyes and wished for the world to move again. A stream of voices hit Cerys' ears and she made her way over to Adele to eat. "Hey, un iith achter! Wat zou u willen eten?" Adele began speaking Dutch to Cerys, who looked at her bewildered. "Eh? What? I didn't know you could speak Dutch!" Adele began to laugh and shook her head. "I'm only playing with you. What do you want to eat?" Cerys kicked Adele and laughed. 


	9. Memories

Chapter 9  
  
Back at home, Cerys lay on the couch watching 'ER' on television. Nia hadn't returned yet and Cerys was bored. As if it read her mind, the phone rung. She picked up the extension, which was next to the sofa. "Hello?" "Cerys? Is that you? Hi, its Alex." Cerys rolled her eyes. "Hi Alex. All right?" Alex sighed. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just totally bored and tired. What have you been up to today? Anything nice?" "Adele and I went to the new shopping centre on James Street. Was pretty boring actually. Came home, ate. Nothing extremely exciting. What about you?" Alex laughed, a little nervously. "Wow, you must be he only girl I know who says that shopping is boring. I didn't do much either. Hung out here with Nicholas. Hey, have you heard that he and Adele almost split, again?" Cerys rolled her eyes again. "Yeah I heard. What you reckon? Adele and Nicholas, will they or wont they split?" Alex laughed again, a little too heartily, Cerys noticed. "Nah, Nicholas loves her no matter what he says. He just is a little confused about how he feels." "Listen, Alex, I gotta go, okay? I'll see you on Sunday." Alex sighed. "All right. See you." Cerys hung up the phone and ran her fingers through her hair. She flipped through the channels using the remote and stopped it on 'Friends'. Cerys was so restless she began drumming her fingers on the edge of the sofa. 'What on earth am I doing lying here?' she asked herself. Cerys sat up and gripped the Amulet in one hand. She concentrated hard on Nia appearing in front of her. There was a gust of wind and a tired-looking Nia popped out of the air. "Hi, Cerys. What is the matter? I was sleeping." Nia yawned widely and stretched. Cerys smiled. "Nia, I'm bored. Is there any way that I can go to Aranosia to see Mum?" Nia raised her eyebrow at Cerys. "Don't be silly. You know you can't go and see her. If you go to Aranosia, then you leave the mortal world and the house is vulnerable. Cerys, you have to stay here." Cerys slumped back into the couch, disappointed. "Why? Ive put the Charm on the house, everything should be okay shouldn't it?" "No, it won't. The Charm only works if you stay here. Sorry, Cerys." "Okay, so I cant see my mum, so then can I practise my powers how I want then?" Nia smiled and nodded. "Good. You can go now, I just wanted to know." Nia laughed and pulled out her little bag with powder in it. She sprinkled silver dust in the air and in another gust of wind she was gone. Cerys stretched her arms out and stood up. She looked around the living room and she decided to push the sofa back far against the wall. Cerys moved to the centre of the room. She held her hands out and focused on a small, crystal waterfall. As she thought on this, the middle of her palms seemed to grow cold. She opened her eyes and spouting from nowhere was a clear, cool waterfall. Cerys face broke into a broad smile and she closed her fist to make the waterfall disappear. She imagined a huge piece of blank canvas covering the wall opposite her. Using her finger and concentrating hard, she drew her name in large fiery letters on the canvas. A sudden idea came to her mind; she clapped her hands and everything vanished. Cerys raised her hands above her head and clicked her fingers. Her mind was filled with a picture of her Grandmothers' old kitchen. She imagined her Grandma bustling about by the sink, muttering away to the invisible someone that only she alone could ever see. She remembered how people would call her crazy because she was different. Cerys remembered that she admired her Grandma because she didn't care what other people thought. 'Mind you,' she thought to herself, 'Granny was deaf so that mightn't have been pride.' Cerys giggled to herself, then tried to focus again. She reminisced about how her Grandma used to always be talking and looking into space. Cerys opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in what looked like her Grandma's kitchen, near the sink. She turned around and saw her Grandma by the table; she looked like she was chopping vegetables or something. Cerys watched in mild disbelief as a small Cerys wandered into the kitchen. Cerys realised she was looking at her own memory. She watched as the little Cerys stood by the table, her Grandma still muttering away. The real Cerys moved away from the sink and towards her younger self. She looked at her Grandma; a small yellow light was twinkling in front of her and Grandma was talking right to it. She realised it was Nia. Cerys shook her head and the kitchen, little Cerys and Grandma melted away. Cerys fell to the floor. Her living room materialised in front of her and she covered her face in her hands. She was shaking so much she felt like she was going to cry. Cerys scrambled to her feet and she began pacing up and down, going over everything that she had just seen. 'Okay, Cerys, be calm. Nia told you this, its not a shock, no its not. Nia told you that she guided the women in the family. You knew this, why are you shaking? You saw yourself as a six-year-old kid in your Nan's house! Then why am I so freaked out?!' She sat down and tapped her chin, knowing she wanted to continue the memory to see what happened next. Focusing on what she had seen, the room began to spin and she was back in the kitchen. 


	10. Reuniting with Anger

Chapter 10  
  
Cerys opened her eyes and saw Nia hovering by her Grandma. Little Cerys was staring up at her Nan, entranced by what she saw. For the first time in her life, she realised exactly what her Grandma was saying. Cerys leaned in and listened closely. 'What do you mean that Elaina has to go with you? Sam can't do this, Cerys is only six! It would crush her to know her mother had gone to live with faeries!" Nia fluttered about, looking incredibly flustered. "But Farlia, Elaina must come. Tell Cerys something else; Cerys is not allowed to know about us until she is 16. You know that." Cerys backed up, horrified. Nia had been the one to tell her Grandma what to tell Cerys. She watched as her Grandma told Nia to go away and called Elaina to her. Cerys watched as her mother entered the room and stood leaning against the scrubbed wooden table. "Yes? You wanted me?" Her Grandma took a deep breath, her brow wrinkled as she contemplated what to tell her daughter. "Erm, Elaina, I know you like it here and all, and you are learning about who you are, but - um - " "Mum? What is it? Come on, you're making me nervous." "Ok. Sam needs you. You have been requested to go to Aranosia and live there as Sam's queen. If you don't go, then Aranosia could be in grave danger." Cerys covered her mouth and swallowed. She felt a lump stuck in the top of her throat. Elaina opened her mouth, stunned at what she had just heard. She sighed deeply. "Mum, I can't leave Cerys. She is too young and she needs me, I cannot leave her now. I know as well as you I can watch from afar but I don't want to do that. She is my daughter, I am sorry, but I cannot go." Cerys felt tears start in the corners of her eyes. Her mother didn't want to leave her! "Elaina, you don't understand. You must go. Nia can remain here and keep a watchful eye on Cerys. I would, but I have not long left and I wont be here when she finds out about our world. You know that Jesta has returned to strength. You also know that he could attack Aranosia unless you are there. Please, go." Elaina bit her lip. "Why do they need me?" "They need your protection. You are the only person who can-" Cerys wanted to here more, but the kitchen faded away to nothingness, her living room developed around her. Cerys opened her eyes and a surge of anger pulsed through her. She pummelled the carpet with her fist and pushed herself up against the side of the sofa. Why? Why didn't the memory finish? Why was she pulled away before her Grandma could finish what she was saying? Cerys scrambled to her feet. "NIA? NIA? GET HERE NOW!" she yelled furiously. There was a strong flash of blue light, but Nia didn't appear. Elaina did instead. Cerys was so taken aback; she nearly fell into the armchair beside her. "M-mum? What are you doing here? I thought - " Elaina smiled gently. She walked gracefully over to the sofa and sat down. She patted the seat beside her. "Come, sit beside me. You need to understand." Cerys looked at the chair warily. Instead, she sat on the sofa, watching her mum. Elaina sighed. "Can I guess rightly that you are mad at me?" "Yes, I am. You left me for 10 years. You didn't tell me why.apparently you are the only one who can protect blah di blah. You know, I don't even care why. And I didn't call for you anyway. I want Nia. You can go now 'cos I have nothing to say." Cerys slumped back in her seat and looked straight at the mantelpiece. Elaina swallowed and adjusted her robes. "Cerys, I left you because I had to. I didn't want to, but I had to, whether you believe it or not, it is the truth. I had to go to Aranosia for a reason, of which I cannot tell you until after you encounter Jesta. This is your destiny and you must follow it." Cerys opened her mouth indignantly. "To Hell with destiny! You could tell me the reason now if you really wanted to. You know, I was happy up until I learned about Aranosia. I hate my destiny if this is its path! What is my destiny? I don't even know it!" "Look, I cannot tell you the reason yet, fate says I can't. You will find out your destiny when you are mature enough to cope with it." The badge on Elainas' robes began to glow. Before Cerys could say anything, a burst of light nearly blinded her and her mother was gone. 


	11. Forget

Chapter 11.  
  
Cerys was in the kitchen, slowly stirring a saucepan of tomato soup. Every so often, she wiped her sleeve across her tear-stained cheek. Whilst stirring, she reached over and grabbed 2 bread rolls that were lying on the counter. She felt a rush of wind on the back of her neck and quickly turned around. Nia was sitting on the edge of the chair, swinging her legs. Cerys turned her back on her and continued stirring her soup. After around ten minutes, Nia spoke. "So, Elaina told you, huh?" Nia asked softly. Cerys ignored her and poured the soup into her bowl. She carried the soup, a spoon and the plate with the rolls over to the table and sat down. "I know that you are angry. I don't blame you. I know how you feel - " Cerys banged her spoon on the table and Nia stopped talking. Cerys looked straight at her. "You have no idea how I feel. I am angry because everybody seems to think I need to understand things. What am I supposed to be understanding? Why don't you all just tell me what you are hiding instead of using riddles? You know, I just want to eat in peace. If I need you, I'll call you." Cerys picked up her spoon and began to eat. There was a tense silence between them. Nia watched as Cerys screwed up her face in concentration. A small tub of butter and a knife appeared and Cerys started to butter her rolls. Nia smiled. "Hey, you're getting good at that." Cerys closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank-you, now would you please leave me alone. This is not a zoo; I don't need to be supervised whilst eating." Nia stopped smiling very quickly. She fluttered upwards and landed, with her hands on her hips, right in front of Cerys' bowl. "Look you, I've warned you about this before. I don't like being yelled at. I don't give a monkeys if you are angry at your mother, but do not take it out on me!" Nia disappeared. Cerys stopped eating and sighed into her soup.  
  
*  
  
After her dishes were cleaned, Cerys went to get the book. She sat cross- legged on the sofa, flipping through the pages. She wanted to find a Charm that could make everybody forget the feuds and fights. She wanted everything back to normal, but was too proud to make amends herself. While she was flipping through the pages, an inscription in the centre of a page caught her eye. She turned back and scanned the weird writing.  
  
Dos zhaun dosst elamshin, nin flohlu ol.  
  
This confused Cerys as she didn't understand a word of it. She put it to the back of her mind and continued looking. She came across a likely looking page and stopped to read.  
  
Anghofio - To Forget.  
To make somebody forget something, all you need to do is say:  
Anghofio (persons name)  
Whilst holding a thistle in the left hand.  
  
Cerys raised her eyebrows. She shrugged and put the book down. She went into her back garden and plucked a twig of thistle. Holding it in her left hand, she stood in the centre of the garden and said aloud: "Anghofio Elaina." The thistle dissolved in her hand and that was it. 


	12. The Halls of Aranosia

Chapter 12.  
  
It was 11am Saturday morning and Cerys was still asleep. The sun had peeped in through the curtain and Cerys' bed was bathed in orange light. There was another light nearby. Nia was hovering over Cerys, a tiny pail of clear, cold water in her arms. She slowly tipped the pail forwards and watched as it hit Cerys' warm cheek. Nia watched as the shock woke Cerys, who squealed with indignation. Cerys sat up suddenly and looked around for the source of water. Spotting Nia, she put her face in her hands and moaned angrily. "What was that for? Its too early to be arguing or whatever." Cerys lay back onto her pillows and covered her head in the duvet. "Cerys, get up. This is a very important day for you. Wake UP!" Nia tugged hard at the pillow Cerys had her head on. Cerys scrunched up her eyes. "All right! All right! What's so im-important about today?" Cerys stifled a yawn as she spoke. She sat up and stretched, trying and failing to straighten her rumpled nightie. "I'll wait 'til you're ready and downstairs before I tell you." Nia laughed and disappeared. Cerys yawned after her and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
*  
  
Cerys ran down the stairs, tying up her hair as she went. She had already imagined a bowl of Coco Pops waiting for her when she got to the kitchen, and sure enough, it was there. "Now I have woken up, what were you gonna tell me Nia?" Cerys smiled as she sat down to breakfast. She picked up her spoon and poised it by her mouth. "Well?" Cerys took a mouthful. Nia sighed and licked her lips nervously. "Ok, today, you have an occasion which we usually call an Initiation Ceremony. Basically, you get to go to Aranosia to be Initiated into our world. Seeing as you are not fully a whole part, of course. Anyway, it is totally your choice, but the perks are you get to have a huge party and meet the top dogs of Aranosia. Like I said, you don't have to, but it is ideal and you can see your mum." Cerys stopped eating with her fork halfway up to her mouth. She slowly lowered her spoon and looked up at Nia. "OF COURSE I WANNA GO!!!!" Cerys jumped up laughing and whooping. She began doing a dance and chanting to the beat. "I'm gonna see my mother, I can't wait to see her, I'm gonna see my - Wait a minute, why wasn't I told about this before?" Nia sat down. "That is actually something I don't know. I'm not quite sure why you weren't told. I mean, I was only told this morning as well. Which is why I woke you so early. Anyway, better get going. Come on, move it!" Cerys straightened up. "Ok, so explain to me, how do we get there?" Cerys reached for her jacket. Nia giggled her soft little giggle and shook her head again. "Now Cerys, which of us has the power of the Amulet? Which of us has the power huh?" Cerys stuck out her tongue. Pulling on her jacket, she put her hand over the Amulet. Imagining herself being transported to the beautiful waterfall that stood in the Great Halls of Aranosia. An almighty golden light burst out of the Amulet and through her clenched fingers, encasing her in a shell- like enclosure. She felt her feet pull away from the ground and the next thing she knew, she was blinded by the very same light she saw when she met her mother. "Woah." She said, rubbing her forehead. "Head rush. Remind me not to do that again in a hurry. Ok, so where do we go from here?" She rubbed her hands together and looked around expectantly. All she could see were fairies gathered in clusters around the hall, chattering in their high-pitched voices. She couldn't see the crystal steps anymore, in their place was a high jewel encrusted chair with her name embroidered in fancy lettering across the top. Cerys could see far into the hall. High tapestries that reached from ceiling to floor were against the walls, a long silver carpet led from a strong oak door right to the foot of the chair. "Cerys, I'm so glad you came." A soft voice said behind her. Cerys whipped around and hugged her mother. Elaina held Cerys at arms length and looked at her up and down. She looked confused for a minute and Cerys looked down to see what was wrong. "Why are you looking at me so weirdly," she asked her mother. "Well, I just thought you would have dressed up, that's all. Never mind. I can fix it. Nia, take Cerys to the side room there." She pointed to the wall and a small opaline door with a bronze diamond handle. Nia flew over to the door and pushed it open, Cerys followed swiftly through. 


	13. Initiation

Chapter 13  
  
The door closed behind Cerys and she gasped delightedly at what she saw. In front of her was the most spectacular mirror she had ever seen. It was the size and shape of an over large egg. The frame surrounding the mirror was pure carved gold in a Celtic design; the table in front was made out of marble and had strips of rubies lined around the very edge. The dressing table chair was equally beautiful. A lilac satin pillow was squashed down onto a silver square. Atop the table were gorgeous selections of silver trinkets and brushes for her private use. Against the far wall was a magnificently tall wardrobe, which held gowns and garments of all colours. "Oh, Nia, is this all for me?" Nia smiled at her reaction and spread her hand wide. "All yours." Cerys beamed at her and skipped over to the wardrobe. She began to flip through the different gowns, simultaneously 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing over various ones. Cerys pulled out what looked like a long, glittering off-the- shoulder dress with a bolero top to match. "Oh my gosh, Nia! This is the one I'm going to wear tonight." She smiled enthusiastically at Nia who smiled back. "How are you going to do your hair? Ah! I know. Stay still." Nia clicked her fingers once and Cerys felt the hair band in her hair being tugged by an invisible hand. She felt her body being pushed to sit in front of the mirror. "Nia! What's happening?" Cerys was feeling panicky by an invisible force. She expected the unexpected in Aranosia, but it didn't stop her being afraid. She watched in the mirror as her hair was played with and twisted this way and that. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for whatever it was doing to finish. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked gorgeous, and to her surprise, her face had been made up beautifully too. "Wow," Cerys whispered to her reflection. She imagined herself dressed in the gown in her hands. She was standing in the middle of the room two seconds later, wearing the gown and a glowing pair of satin shoes. Cerys turned to Nia, who flashed her a double thumbs up. "Cerys, its time." came her mothers' voice through the door.  
  
*  
  
Cerys stepped out and her mother lightly kissed her on the cheek. A new throne had been place next to Cerys'. She suddenly felt extremely panicked, as she didn't realise what she had to do. There were rows and rows of faerie folk were standing on the edge, smiling encouragingly at her. "Just walk towards your throne, dear." Her mother said quietly. Cerys put her foot on the tip of the silver carpet and every man, woman, child, faerie, elf, hag, leprechaun and butterfly-girl all bowed as soon as she done this. She took a deep breath and slowly began to walk. The chair seemed to get further and further away as she got closer. Cerys concentrated hard on the words 'Do not trip' as she walked. When she had finally reached the throne, Sam appeared holding a gold silk cushion. Lying delicately on top of the cushion was an emerald ring and a small bronze key. "People of Aranosia, hear me. This is Cerys Jane Matthews. She is your Queen's one and only daughter, your future Queen. Bow before her now and welcome her into our community. Cery, as King and Leader of Aranosia, I greet you into our world. This initiation gives you the permission to transport here whenever you like." Sam took Cerys' left hand and placed the ring on her index finger. He also handed her the key. "This is the key to your chamber for when you are here. Now, let us embrace you into our kingdom." Sam began to clap and everyone else followed suit. Cerys smiled around and sat down. Almost at once, the band in the corner of the room struck up mellow and soft music. Cerys looked around, some people had moved onto the dance-floor. It was quite a sight seeing little faerie people dancing with elves. Cerys glanced at her mother, who was in deep conversation, and she saw Nia flutter over, holding a tiny goblet of Tree Sap, apparently this was a delicacy in Aranosia. "Hi Cezza. How are you feeling?" Nia smiled down at her. But her expression faltered at Cerys confused face. "What's the matter?" Cerys opened her mouth to talk. "What do I have to do? Just sit here for the night?" Nia choked on her Tree Sap. "No, no, of course not. There's some one Elaina will want you to meet, but not just yet. In the mean time, you can go and mingle. Many of the folk want to meet you." Cerys watched as Nia flew away. She stood up and wondered towards the crowd. She nodded towards a couple of faerie folk and a little Elvin lady with bright green tufts of hair. A tiny man wearing a green suit and holding a gold staff in his hand pushed through the crowd and came right up to Cerys. "Scuse me, scuse me, comin' through there! Cead mille failte, m'lady. This means one hundred thousand welcomes in the land of the green and beautiful. We, that is us leprechauns, think you would make a grand Queen. So that's a thank you from us all." The leprechaun bowed deeply and bustled off with a hearty wink. Cerys was taken aback for a moment but continued walking through the crowd. Cerys reached the drinks table and took a look at what was to offer. She felt a small tug on her elbow and turned to see a small red-haired child. For a moment, Cerys thought she was an ordinary child, and then she saw the pointed ears. Although she jumped, she placed a friendly smile on her face. "May I help you?" she asked kindly. "My name is Kassio. Would you like any help?" the girl beamed up at Cerys sweetly. "Erm, thanks, but I'm ok for now." Said Cerys. The little elf girl curtseyed and went on her way. Cerys was browsing through the kinds of drinks and felt another tap on her shoulder. Elaina was standing behind her. "Cerys, there is one other thing you have to know. It is about the arranged marriage that - " Cerys was shocked and put up a hand to stop her before she went on. "What arranged marriage? Is this why I am here!? Oh gosh!" Cerys covered her mouth with her hand, turned and ran out of the Hall. 


	14. Love and Anguish

Chapter 14.  
  
Cerys ran down a corridor lit with candles. She saw a door at the end a pushed it open. Cerys kicked off her satin slippers and slammed the door behind her. "Arranged marriage? I'll give her arranged marriage!" Cerys stormed over to the window and stared out, clicking her tongue at the irony of it all. Angry thoughts were tumbling over themselves in her mind. How her mother may have lured her there under false pretences, how maybe that was the only reason she has to be in Aranosia. She heard a hand rest on the doorknob. Using her powers, Cerys made the key in the lock turn and the bolt slide across the top. "Cerys? It's Nia, please allow me to come in?" "Go away from me. Leave me alone." Cerys dug her fingernails into her palms in anger. She heard a sigh outside the door. A familiar tinkling noise behind her told her that Nia had gotten into the room without using a door.  
  
"I didn't invite you in." said Cerys, through tightly gritted teeth. "I know you didn't, but I decided to come in. Elaina just told me what you found out. And I know what you are afraid of." Nia said this in barely more than a whisper. "I'm not afraid." Cerys yelled defiantly. "Yes you are. You are afraid that we have, how shall I put this? Lured you here under false pretences just to use you? That is how you feel isn't it?" Cerys felt a familiar burning sensation in the corners of her eyes. "No, that isn't how I feel actually. I'm not afraid of anything right now so leave me alone." Cerys wiped the back of her hand furiously across her eyes. She screwed up her eyes in concentration and her gown dissolved into a pink velour tracksuit. Her hair came down out of its elegant knot and fell down around her shoulders. "Cerys, why'd you go do that?" Nia asked exasperatedly. Cerys shrugged and sank into the window seat. "Erm, do you mind if I get your mother?" Nia enquired. Cerys glanced at her. One look screamed NO. Nia blinked and turned away. Cerys could hear footsteps along the corridor. She counted to three in her head. Just as she counted three, there was a sharp rap at the door. "Cerys," came a deep voice. "Cerys, let us in please. I don't want to have to use force, I'd rather have your consent." Cerys closed her eyes. She knew it was Sam and her mother outside, but she was torn between talking what she'd heard over with them, and telling them where to go. Cerys clicked her fingers and opened the door. Sam strode in, Elaina hurrying at his wake. "Cerys, I am so sorry. Your mother just told me what you found out and I am sorry to say that it is true, but this is not why you are here today. You are here for your initiation, as I told you." Cerys glared at him. "I want to go home," she said through gritted teeth. Cerys sat down on a high, straight-backed armchair. She felt completely betrayed, not because her mother had bought her there, but because nobody had had the decency to tell her that she had an arranged marriage ahead! As Sam was about to answer her question, the door burst open. Cerys didn't look up, but sat staring at her fingers. Sam, however, turned to see who had burst in without knocking. A low, male voice interrupted Cerys' thoughts. "Er, Sam? Where's this Cerys girl I'm supposed to meet and greet? She hasn't been brought into my quarters yet, is she even here?" Cerys stared at her fingers, not lifting her gaze. Sam walked briskly over to the lad standing there and guided him over to where Cerys sat. "This, Cerys," he directed at her, "Is Craig. He was supposed to meet you today and show you around the grounds but clearly you want to leave. Wouldn't you rather go with him instead?" Cerys glanced up and before she could retort, she caught sight of a very tall, very good looking someone. Concern filled brown eyes that studied Cerys' face. Cerys goggled back and looked him up and down. "Are you okay, Cezzy?" he asked. Craig stared at Cerys and Cerys knew she was staring back with her mouth open. Trying to get a hold of herself, she closed her mouth. "Um, er, h-hi. Erm.why are you supposed to meet and greet me?" Cerys stuttered her way through her sentences. Craig smiled warmly and she felt her stomach do a flip. He turned to Sam. "Would you mind if Cerys and I spoke alone? I mean, so I can get to know her?" asked Josef. Sam nodded and taking Elaina by the elbow, they made a swift exit. Craig sat down on the sofa opposite Cerys and Nia backed away, and then disappeared. "So," said Craig, "Why do you want to go home? I got the impression from the way you were dressed earlier that you wanted to stay here! I mean, you looked great in that gown.where is it by the way?" Craig leaned forward on his knees and waited for Cerys to answer. Cerys looked down at her tracksuit. "What? This? Oh, I was kind of upset so I decided to change. Who are you anyway?" she asked curiously. "Well, I'm sort of a guide, you know, to show you around, help you become familiar with the surroundings. If you like, we could go for a walk along Lilac Lake and I'll tell you all about me." Craig looked hopeful and Cerys thought it rude to refuse, so she nodded gingerly and got up. "Hold on," she said. Cerys screwed up her eyes and a pair of white trainers and a jacket appeared over her tracksuit. She un-tucked her hair from the back of her jacket and straightened up. "Ok, lets go." said Cerys. Craig smiled slightly and put his arms around her shoulders. Cerys pushed him away. "Erm, what are you doing?" she asked. Craig laughed. "I have to hold on to you or we can't travel. Unless you want to use the main door that is, and be greeted with stares and stuff." Cerys stared at him, curious. "What d'you mean travel? How do we travel?" Cerys' questions came quick and fast. Craig laughed again at her eagerness to know what was going on. He stepped towards her. "Basically, I put my arms on your shoulders like this," Craig wrapped his arms around her. "Then, in a moment, you'll feel a slight pull at the top of your head and you'll feel a little dizzy. Ready?" he asked. "Ready," Cerys replied. She felt her shoulders lift and a wave of nausea coursed over her. 


	15. Aranosia Town Centre

Chapter 15  
  
Cerys stumbled as she felt her feet hit solid ground. Craig caught her before she fell and stood her up. Cerys raised a hand to her forehead and groaned. "I am never travelling like that again." Cerys said. She looked around her. Cerys found herself standing next to a waterfall, which crashed into a silver lake below. "Welcome, to Lilac Lake." said Craig. Cerys gaped around. Sitting on rocks at the edges of the fall were thousands and thousands of tiny faeries. Chattering and giggling and splashing water. Craig took Cerys' arm and steered her around to face the opposite side of the Lake. He led her towards a path and he shoved his hands in his pockets as they strolled. "So, how did you come to be in Aranosia?" Cerys asked Craig. "Well, like you, I thought my father was dead. I'm 17 now.but for years my mother wouldn't speak of him. Turned out he was working in one of the schools here. Anyway, I found out on my 16th birthday that my father was here. Believe it or not, he turned out to be Sam. Well, my mother allowed me to come and live here with him and I've never looked back." Craig looked straight ahead as he spoke. Cerys stayed silent for a few moments and she screwed up her eyes and asked for two strawberry iced drinks. Handing one to Craig, she supped on hers, thinking deeply. "Difference is, you haven't got the almighty bloody power. I wish everything were how it was. It's so frustrating to think that I can't do anything about my situation. Nobody will tell me anything and I just have to sit pretty. By the way, you mentioned school. They have schools here?" Cerys sounded so surprised that Craig laughed. He drunk down his drink and tossed it neatly into the nearest bin. They rounded a corner into a little high street. It still struck Cerys as weird to see little people going about their daily business without a care in the world. "Yeah, there are three different schools. The A.M.A, All Mortals Academy, the L.F.I, Local Faeries Institute and the S.M.C, School for Magickal Creatures. Before you ask, the A.M.A is only for mortals living in Aranosia, the L.F.I, for only faeries and the S.M.C for the rest of the magickal community." Craig looked at her to make sure she understood. "Okay, that's understandable, but why can't everyone just go to the one school? Wouldn't that make life a hell of a lot easier?" asked Cerys. "Well, no, not really. There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between the schools' Head teachers so everyone goes to a selected school." Cerys noticed that there were many young people and creatures with different coloured uniforms on. She supposed this was to define which school each went to. "So, where do we go now?" Cerys asked, looking up at Craig. He furrowed his eyebrows and for a moment Cerys could see the resemblance between him and Sam. "Well, Cerys," said Craig, "Do you want to go back to the Hall and talk to your mother?" "No," Cerys answered shortly, "And don't try to persuade me to go back." Craig stopped her and Cerys looked coldly at him. "You have to go home sometime." he said quietly. Cerys hand flew to the Amulet around her neck. "Angel of Air, send me home." she cried. Before Craig could open his mouth, a yellow bubble of light had surrounded Cerys and she was transported from Aranosia. Craig stood alone, facing where Cerys had stood a few moments ago.  
~  
  
Cerys landed in her kitchen and the bubble around her dispersed. She had tears streaks down her face and she furiously rubbed them away with her sleeve. She was angry and upset and furious all at once and she couldn't deal with all of the emotions. Cerys steadied herself and knew what she had to do. Before she could even concentrate on it, the Book appeared in front of her. The page she needed to banish magickal creatures from the house forever was open;  
Finite Magi  
You need one thistle branch, a pink candle and four sage leaves. Using a pestle and mortar, grind the thistle and sage into a fine powder.  
Light the candle and allow the three drops of wax to dribble into the  
powder.  
Say these words:  
'Guardian of Hope, Guardian of Air  
Cover my home in a veil so fair.  
Banish those with magick in their veins  
Drape my home with a veil of rain.'  
  
Cerys screwed up her eyes and wished for a mortar and pestle, sage leaves, a thistle branch and a pink candle. Cerys began pummelling the sage and thistle with the pestle and she felt a hot sensation on her chest. She knew Aranosia wanted her back. "NO!" she yelled out as a light erupted from the green mist of the Amulet. She snatched up the candle. It lit as soon as she touched it and Cerys began dripping the wax onto the powder. Her feet began to rise off the floor and Cerys yelled out the words. As soon as she shrieked the last word, the light flickered off and she fell to the floor. Cerys looked up into the mortar. A small lilac flame sat burning brightly. Cerys got to her feet and slammed the Book shut. She glanced out of the window into the street below and instead of the street; she saw what looked like a grey blanket covering her house. Cerys took a deep breath and turned to get some milk from the fridge. A familiar tinkling noise twinkled behind her and that told her the Nia had just gotten into the house. Cerys span round from the fridge and saw Nia standing innocently by the toaster. "What?! I just charmed the house to stop people like you getting in!" Cerys yelled. "Me?" said Nia, pointing to herself. "What have I done? As far as I know, I've been yelled at and rude to and I don't know why! Care to explain?" Nia kicked at a crumb as if it was a football. "I cast a spell to stop magickal people coming in. Why are you able to come in here?" Cerys stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Nia. Nia giggled that soft little giggle of hers. "Ah, Cerys. There is a lot for you to learn. When I guided your great- grandmother, I was bound to this house forever and no spell you put on it can stop me from entering as the magick that binds me here is an ancient kind that cannot be broken." Cerys sighed. "What's the point of having this power if I cant even get away from you? This is not who I am. I don't want this! I don't want to be the Keeper of the Amulet and I don't want to talk!" Cerys sat heavily at the kitchen table. Nia was staring at her, surprised at this sudden outburst of anger. "Cerys. Haven't you realised yet that this IS who you are? D'you not want to be the Heir of - " Nia broke off and gasped. A scratchy white light surrounded her and her mouth was wide open in horror as she was pulled away. 


	16. Betrayal

Chapter 16  
  
Cerys stared, shocked at where Nia had stood a few moments before. Cerys jumped off her chair and stood up. Heir of what? What had Nia meant to say before she was pulled back to Aranosia? Cerys smacked her hand down on the wooden surface and growled in anger. Why were her questions left unanswered? Why did people leave her before they got to answer? Why? Why? Why?! Cerys wandered into the living room and slumped onto the couch. Just as she decided to settle down to an evening of ice cream and films, the phone rang. She went to the kitchen to answer because the one by the couch had gone missing. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Cezza, its Alex. How are you?" Cerys rolled her eyes. "I'm ok, Alex. Yourself?" "Cez, where were you today? I called by but you weren't there. We were supposed to spend some time together" Cerys sighed and waited a couple of seconds before deciding her answer. "I was out." She replied shortly. "Oh, well, I just wanted to know if you've done the Biology coursework that Callaghan gave to us. Its for tomorrow and Nicholas hasn't done it, neither has Adele. So I figured you might have." "No, Alex, I haven't done it. I've been too busy this week to do anything." She answered dully. "Cez, what's going on with you? You've barely been home and now you've not done your work? Tell me!" Cerys gasped, not because of what Alex had said, but because Craig had materialised in front of her. "Um, Alex, I gotta go!" she said before hanging up. Craig watched as Cerys put the phone back onto the wall. "Why are you here, Craig?" she whispered. Craig stepped towards her so they were inches apart. He didn't answer and her knees buckled. Craig caught her before she hit the floor and he sank down the cabinet, with her crying into his jumper. By instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and began telling her everything would be ok. After a few moments, Cerys had calmed down and sat up to face him. "Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I don't know what came over me. Its just," she sniffed heartily, "Everything is so mushed together and I can't make sense of it all." Craig kissed Cerys' forehead. "Don't worry, I'm here if you need me. You can tell me anything and don't worry; it won't go back to my dad." Cerys screwed up her face in concentration, but nothing happened. She sighed impatiently and tried again. A glass of water appeared and she plucked it out of the air. She drank deeply and set the glass in the air again, where it disappeared. Craig pulled her up so she stood next to him. He helped her to sit at the table opposite him and watched her intently. Cerys swayed on her chair slightly but she managed to stay upright. She snuffled deeply and pushed away fresh tears. "Cezzy? You ok? Look, I know how you feel, better than anyone, I know how you feel." Cerys looked up and creased her eyebrows. "H-how do you know how I f-feel?!" Cerys hiccoughed. Craig laughed slightly and unnecessarily brushed crumbs from the scrubbed table. "I have been in your position before, about my dad. Well, I know how you feel about that and it's not a nice feeling at all. You're not alone in this, your mother - " Cerys' head snapped up at mention at her mother and she suddenly felt a surge of anger in her chest. "Don't you talk to me about that woman! She is the last person I want to talk about right now and I don't need you to remind me of her." Cerys got up from the table and opened a few cabinets absent-mindedly. Craig shifted in his seat so he was sitting on one of his legs. "So, why are you not living with your dad then?" Cerys asked. "Well, there was a slight mishap and that sort of ruined my dads 'highly thought of' reputation." Cerys looked around, confused, to see Craig sitting there with a smile on his face. "What do you mean?" Cerys asked, now smiling. "I, er, kind of rebelled when I was brought here. I took out my anger on more material things and I kind of lobbed a red statue through the Blue-Fly Bank on WhiteCat Square." Craig looked down sheepishly yet still smiling. "You WHAT?! Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you did that! And what is Blue-Fly Bank?" "Blue-Fly Bank is the resident bank. They have money there." Cerys rolled her eyes and Craig continued. "Anyway, I was annoyed and I nearly fell into the Wishing Pool, so I picked up the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a red statue and I threw it through the window." Cerys doubled over laughing and had to grab onto the tabletop to stop herself falling forwards. Craig was taken aback by this sudden change in mood and started laughing nervously. "Are you feeling quite ok?" he asked her, shaking with suppressed mirth. Cerys straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sighing, she leant against the counter and calmed down. She glanced up at Craig and back down again. He caught her look and she turned away to wash up the dishes in the sink. "So what are you doing with the rest of your day?" she asked him. "Ah, I don't know yet." he answered. Cerys was so busy at the sink she didn't notice Craig get up and stand behind her. She didn't even notice he was there until she felt his breath on the back of her neck, until he spoke, that is. "Unless I can spend it with you," he whispered. Cerys jumped and turned with a start. Craig was barely an inch away and Cerys looked up at him and leaned in to kiss her. The telephone rang on the wall and Cerys ducked under his arm and ran to answer it. Craig ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Cerys glanced back as she answered the phone and saw Craig wander into the living room. "Hello?" she answered. "Cerys? It's Alex again. Can you come out?" Cerys closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No Alex, I cannot come out. I am busy. Can we reschedule some other time?" She heard Alex groan angrily on the other end. "I'm tired of this. What is going on? Do you even want to be with me Cerys because I'm getting the feeling you don't." "Actually Alex, I am getting kind of tired of your babyish whining. I would just like to be left alone for a while. Is that possible for you to do that one thing for me?!" "Cerys, I don't even feel like I have a girlfriend anymore." Cerys stamped her foot impatiently and just as she was about to lose her temper when the phone was snatched out of her fist. "I am sorry, Cerys cannot speak with you right now, she is er, indisposed!" Craig hung up the phone and Cerys stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Caig lightly shut I with the tip of his finger. "You shouldn't stare, it isn't a very attractive quality!" Craig laughed. "Who was that anyway?" he asked, pointing to the phone. Cerys shook her head and waved a hand dismissively and they walked into the living room.  
  
*  
  
Two streets away, Alex hung up the phone sadly. The house was quiet and although he had never said it, he was in love with Cerys. Unfortunately she didn't seem to feel the same. Alex wandered downstairs and sat down on the couch, staring at the wall opposite. He had never felt the same about any girl before, and now she had stomped on his heart without even realising it. He stood up furiously and went over to the mantelpiece. Alex grabbed the blue china bowl that was on it and scooped some of the silver dust out of it. Throwing it up in the air, he yelled the words:  
"Lende Kuila Mi Omay Indo JESTA!"  
(Come into my heart,Jesta!) The silver dust exploded into black smog and a short, red-caped man appeared in the centre of the living room. 


End file.
